This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to the terminal inserting structure thereof.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a conventional connector, mere specifically the positional relationships between a terminal and a connector housing in it which has been disclosed by Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No. 71986/1983 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
The connector 25 comprises: a connector housing 29 of synthetic resin; and a male terminal 33. The connector housing 29 has a terminal accommodating chamber 26, from the ceiling 27 of which a flexible terminal locking arm 28 is protruded, and a terminal abutting wall 34, in which a lead-out opening 31 is formed. The male terminal 33 includes a box-shaped portion 30, and a male tab 32 which is the top end portion of the terminal. The rear end and the front end of the box-shaped portion 30 are abutted against the terminal locking art 28 and the terminal abutting wall 34, respectively. The male tab 32 is extended through the lead-out opening 31.
In the connector 25, as is apparent from FIG. 7 the male tab 32 is smaller in width and larger in length than the box-shaped portion 30 of the terminal 33. Hence, in the terminal accommodating chamber 26, the front and rear ends 30a and 30b of the box-shaped portion 30 are liable to be diagonally brought into point contact with the wall of the terminal accommodating chamber; that is, the male tab 32 is greatly rotated in the direction of width, which makes it difficult to engage the male terminal with the mating female terminal. In the case where the terminal is inserted into the connector housing obliquely from below, the front end of the male tab 32 is struck against the terminal abutting wall 34. As a result, the male tab 32 may be deformed or the connector housing 29 may be damaged.